


Hospital Attic

by INEEDTOGOWEEWEE



Category: Doll Eye, sleepykinq - Fandom, twisted doctor
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Cigars, Collars, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Leashes, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Rope Bondage, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, This is Bad, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, like really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INEEDTOGOWEEWEE/pseuds/INEEDTOGOWEEWEE
Summary: Alfred gets kidnapped by the person he hates most and then shit happens.
Relationships: Alfred/Mystery
Kudos: 19





	Hospital Attic

Woozy and nauseous, it took Alfred Brown more than 10 seconds to realize his hands were restrained. Sweat began to pool on his forehead as he tried to break free. He squirmed pathetically, and he heard his heart pump loudly in his chest. It didn't help Alfred that he was in an uncomfortable position, too; wrists in the air, the rope attached to the ceiling. _Could've at least gotten a chair._

Alfred spotted a simmer of light followed by a _creak_. Someone walked in, and Alfred's face flushed in hatred, horror, and anger. Mystery shut the door.

"Good evening," said Mystery.

Alfred didn't respond. Instead, he attempted to bore holes into Mystery's stupid face, thinking it'll happen if he stared long enough. The purple cat noticed and smiled. "You don't have to worry about a single thing," he patted Alfred's head. "I'll take good care of you."

Alfred attempted to bite Mystery's hand. Close, but not close enough. His kidnapper only laughed.

"I'll fucking kill you," The dog squirmed once more. "Once I'm out of here, you're dead."

Mystery shook his head. "You're going to listen to me."

"Or what? You'll give me spanky wankies? Kill me? Publicly humiliate me?"

"You'll find out eventually if you keep up the act."

Alfred shut his mouth. He wanted to scream _I hate you,_ or _I'll shove an iron pole up your ass,_ but knew he had to be smart about this if he wanted to escape. Mystery clasped his hands together excitedly, like a child. "I knew you'd understand!"

The dog mentally rolled his eyes.

"You're probably wondering where you are right now,"

Alfred interrupted, "Your basement?"

"You're in the hospital attic." Mystery's glare pierced Alfred into a million pieces, yet the cat kept his wide smile. "You have no idea how lonely I've been, my only friend being Mago. But now, you're here, and I finally have someone new to play with."

"I don't like how you worded that."

Mystery ignored Alfred. "We're gonna have so much fun together!"

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Sure."


End file.
